The present invention relates to a wireless network system including a wireless communication instrument which continually transmits an instrument ID and a network ID and a portable electronic instrument which can receive the instrument ID and the network ID transmitted from the wireless communication instrument and the like.
Along with wide-spread use of portable game devices provided with a wireless communication function, various games have been developed which acquire and utilize the current position of the player's device. For example, a game has been known which extracts the ID code of a base station which controls the current wireless area of the player's device from a signal transmitted from the base station, stores the ID code of the base station, and changes the game process utilizing the stored ID code of the base station (see JP-A-2001-96069, for example). The ID code of the base station is a value specific to each base station. For example, when utilizing a wireless LAN access point as the base station, the game device can identify the received ID code of the base station. For example, the terminal which has received the ID code can identify an BSSID or an ESSID which is the ID code of the base station. Therefore, an unfair action may be attempted in which the ID code received by one game device is analyzed, copied to, and utilized in another game device.